The pizza curse!
by BattleShell
Summary: The pizza it's cursed! PG-13 to be extremely safe.


The pizza curse!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"HEY, MIKEY!" Raphael shouted from his room.

"WHAT?" Michelangelo shouted back.

"IT'S THE PIZZA READY?"

"NOT YET! IT'S ALMOST!"

Today, Michelangelo decided to make dinner. So he decided to make pizza with tomato, pepperoni, cheese, ham, tuna fish, etc.

"Five minutes still left." He whispered.

Then, he turned around and saw that the oven with a blue glow.

"What the shell?"

Suddenly the oven blows and the pizza flies and lands on the dinner table.

"Whoa! If the oven had ears, I would say that he was listening to Heavy Metal! Well, at least the pizza it's done!"

Michelangelo was pride of his work.

"YO! BROS! IT'S PIZZA TIME!"

Raphael, Donatello and Leonardo entered the dinning room and sat down. Raphael then spotted something he didn't like. The oven.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE OVEN, MIKEY!" He yelled.

"Beats me, dude! It started to glow a blue light and then suddenly it blow up!" Michelangelo answered nervously.

"Oh yeah! HOW DID THE FUCKING OVEN STARTED TO GLOW, THEN? BY MAGIC?" Raphael teased mad.

"Dude! It wasn't my fault!"

Nobody has tasted the pizza yet. They thought the oven blew up because of Michelangelo. They didn't taste the pizza, they were affraid that their brother done more stupid things.

"Mikey, you know how much did that oven cost?" Leonardo glared at him.

"Wait a minute! We bought the oven? I thought Donnie invented it!" Michelangelo replied surprised.

"Let's just say, we didn't trust Don to invent one." Raphael answered.

Suddenly the pizza started to glow. Everybody backed away. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow light and appeared a weird figure. It was an yellow spirit and it glanced at the four turtles.

"Didn't you say ghosts and spirits were scientificlly impossible?" Raphael glared at Donatello.

"Ok, I commited a mistake. It happens." Donatello shrugged.

"WHO DARED TO DISTURB ME? I WAS WATCHING PLAYBOY TV AND SOME MORTALS DISTURB ME!" The spirit yelled furious.

The turtles looked confused. The spirit watched playboy tv? Weird.

"Huh, I guess it's my fault..." Michelangelo whispered.

"IT IS? WHY DID YOU DISTURB ME, MORTAL?"

Michelangelo explained him the whole story about the oven.

"HMMM...I SEE. BUT WHAT DOES MASTURBATION HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!"

"HUH! He didn't mention masturbation!" Leonardo exclaimed puzzled.

"I JUST FEEL HORNY!"

The turtles now were getting upset. This guy was disgusting!

"Hold on a sec! How can a ghost get excited?" Donatello asked with his curious scientific look on his face.

"More important. What're you doin' in our pizza!" Michelangelo asked upset.

"YOU SEE, THIS PIZZA HAS BEEN CURSED! I AM THE CURSE! IF SOMEONE TRIED TO EAT THIS PIZZA, I WOULD LIVE WITH THOSE PEOPLE FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES! WHICH IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITH YOU!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Michelangelo screamed.

"SO, WHO WANTS TO STREET RACE?"

"Nobody! We're not criminals!" Leonardo yelled.

In the next day:

Leonardo woke up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and brush his teeth. He open the door and saw the spirit without his pants!

"What the shell do you think you're doing?" Leonardo asked shocked.

"CAN'T A SPIRIT MASTURBATE WITHOUT BEING DISTURBED?" He yelled furious.

"Not in our home!" Leonardo ordered.

"FINE! I WILL NOT MASTURBATE AGAIN! I'M GOING TO WATCH JEOPARDY!"

Angry the spirit left the bathroom and Leonardo entered.

Michelangelo and Raphael were in the tv room watching a cooking show; well, at least Michelangelo was. Raphael was really bored.

"Why are ya watching this damn stupid cooking show?" Raphael yawned.

"Cuz I wanna try new recepies." Michelangelo smiled.

"CHANGE TO JEOPARDY!" The spirit yelled entering the tv room.

"Huh? Jeopardy doesn't air in the morning..." Michelangelo replied puzzled.

"WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The spirit scream.

The spirit grabed the vacuum cleaner and sucked himself inside it, and it blew up!

"He's dead!" Michelangelo exclaimed stunned.

"YAHOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raphael cried happy.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S DANCE CONGA!" Michelangelo cried happy.

Michelangelo and Raphael started to dance conga, they went to the lab and found Donatello thinking.

"Why are you two dancing conga?" Donatello asked puzzled.

"THE SPIRIT IS DEAD!" Both cried happily.

Donatello joined the conga dance. They went to the bathroom and saw Leonardo brushing his teeth.

"Whatch-foin-one-hears? Why ashre you danchinge thye kounga?" He asked while he's brushing his teeth.

"THE SPIRIT IS DEAD!" The three cried happily.

Leonardo joined the dance. Now they went back to the living room and suddenly saw the floor glowing a blue light.

"Please, don't tell me he's back!" Donatello begged.

Unfortunately he was back. He came out from the floor. This time he was grey, not yellow.

"I thought ya're dead!" Raphael exclaimed furious.

"AND I AM!" He yelled.

"Is that the reason why you're grey, now?" Donatello asked curious.

"YES!"

"Why'd ya suicide yourself?" Michelangelo asked puzzled.

"BECAUSE THERE WAS NO JEOPARDY! I COULD NOT WAIT NO LONGER! I WANTED TO SEE IT NOW!"

"Why'd ya return here?" Raphael asked.

"WHERE WAS I SUPPOSED TO GO? LOS ANGELES?"

"You could've gone to Rome." Donatello suggested.

"I AM GOING TO HEAVEN! ADIOS, AU REVOIR, ARRIVERDECI, SAYONARA, GOOD BYE!"

A red light started to glow and suddenly both spirit and light disappeared.

The turtles were happy again. He finally left them alone. So they continued to dance conga!

THE END

What did you think? Is it good or bad? Review, please!


End file.
